Bellona
Princess Bellona Fluidourm Pianto '''is the main character and one of the protagonist in the films: ''Story of Fabina, Story of Fabina 2, Story of Fabina 3, Story of Fabina 4, Story of Fabina 5 and Story of Fabina 6. ''Her parents are Queen Marina and King Delfino. She is first shown as the Princess of Tritone and later, the Guardian fairy of Zonden. Bellona's role is as a fairy from Zonden and later, a student of Anubis House. She is voiced by Molly C. Quinn. Appearance Bellona has light-apricot skin, dark-magenta-maroon-colored hair, light orange eyes, bright hot red-pink lips and wears a hot pink, off the shoulder dress of sorts that has cobalt blue straps and a low hanging belt, with boots of the same color. With the boots she wears white socks that have pink edges. At prom, she wears a dark orange sundress with maroon platform high-heeled sandles. Her Winx outfit is a sparkly light pink top decorated with a fuschia jewel at the center of her chest, a matching light pink miniskirt with matching color shorts under her skirt and light pink ankle boots. She also wears light pink gloves around her arms from elbow to wrist and wears a small pink tiara with a small fuschia heart on the tiara. Her wings are baby pink with fuschia tips. Personality Bellona is a sweet and dependent girl, who loves blossoms and harmony. Sometimes, she can be angry when something she hates gets even worst. She is always caring, shy, peace-loving and good-hearted, but she is a loyal and friendly girl to Nina because she loves Fabina. Bellona likes being with anyone she knows and loves. Like Rosalinde, Linn and Corbierre, Bellona can be scared when she is supposed to do become a paring's BFF in public when she is supposed to become Fabian and Nina's BFF in front of a lot of people, even in fornt of Amber, Alfie, Mick and Mara because they are Fabina shippers. She is known for her lovable personality and she won't hurt a fly. When Bellona was a baby, she is described as cute and giggly, but is still described childlike. Whenever she ships Jabian, she gets disgusted and calls it a "dumb paring". She has a sweet-natured personality and she is still described charming and cute She can be fun-spirited and cheerful at times, but she is a mature and polite girl. She likes being around with Fabina and Moy. Like Rosalinde, Bellona likes to paint and draw, but also loves music. Unlike Corbierre, she is never afraid of teardrops and crying people. Bellona is always a "Fabina loving fairy" kind of girl. Magical Powers and Abilities Bellona has Fabina-based powers that can manifest in the form of teardrops, the two fishes from the Pisces sign and hearts at most spells and attacks. They are usually offensive with rare occurance of a defensive Morphix wall. She has been shown to have harmony abilities like turning dark backgrounds into colorful backgrounds. The harmony of her magic is the ability of her powers. She is considered as one of the bravest and strongest fairy in existence as all of her magical powers and abilities are derivred from the Great Raven itself. Bellona is the most powerful fairy of Zonden and Tritone. She recived her power of Fabina Romance by the constellations of Pisces and Aquaris and the ability of teardrops by the constellation of a raven when she was a baby. She hails from her kingdom Tritone, which was destroyed many years ago, with only her parents Marina and Delfino, who were killed by the enemey of Tritone, and herself left as surrvivors. After the attack, Tritone was now destroyed by the enemy of Tritone Bellona, as Fairy of Fabina Romance, can spontaneously generate and manipulate hearts and Fabina-related powers. While she mainly uses her powers to defeat her opponents with magical hearts in varying intensity and size, she soon learns to create heartbeat sound waves and control teardrops by thought. Other related abilities are throwing blasts of water energy, using Morphix as shields and force fields, causing opponents to become weak and defeated, shooting beams of red, green and blue energy and using teardrops to fly. Bellona receives her crystal heart necklace, after she got her powers at Tritone when she was a baby. Bellona also knows some basic spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, shape-shifting, transmuting objects from one to another, fixing minor messes. Her element colors are green, blue and red and her element symbols are two fishes from the Pisces sign and a raven. List of Bellona's Spells Winx '''Heartbeat Fuison Teardrop Storm Heart Beam Teardrop Tidal Wave Tenderheart Frenzy Love Spells Electrical Attack Charmix Sweetheart Sphere Loving Shield Morphix Force Field Romantic Symphony Sonic Heartbeat Morphix Enchantix Morphix Heart Raven Energy Romance's Magic Harmony Overload Rainbow Replusion Ray Teardrop Waterfall Lovebird Fury Pisces Romance Raven Harmony Enchantix Tidal Wave Morphix Reloaded Believix Plasma Wall Spirit of Courage Rose Kiss Romantic Gift Traqulity of Romance Heart of Stone Harmonic Life Bright Heart Sophix Vital Beat Raven's Heart Pure Harmony Wild Heartbeat Lovable Heartbeat Lovebird's Symphony Lovix Raven's Spirt Teardrops of Winter Romantic Snowflake Harmony Storm Frozen Teardrop Sphere Curiosities *'Favorite Food:' Cherries *'Favorite Color: '''Red *'Favorite Hobby:' Swimming and Playing the Violin *'Favorite Pet: Edtricia the Pink Lovebird *'Ideal Guardian: '''Terra *'Best Friends: 'Linn and Rosalinde *'Favorite Movies: 'Romantic Comedies *'Loves: 'Fabina *'Hates: ' Jabian *'Favorite Music: Pop, Country and Dance Music *'Favorite Shoes: '''Comfortable but stylish shoes *'Favorite Subject: Art *'''Favorite Spell: '''Love Spells Triva *Bellona is the Princess of Tritone. *Bellona's birthplace is Tritone (An underwater kingdom). *Bellona's last name is the Italian word for "tears" because she has the ability of teardrops. *Bellona's middle name is the Latian word for "fluids", due to having the power of water also. *Bellona became Fabian and Nina's BFF. *Bellona hates Linn's rude behavior towards Joy. *She and Aemula have polar opposites: *Elements: Aemula;Feathers / Bellona;Tears. *Personality: Aemula;uncaring and heartless / Bellona;sweet and caring. *Bellona likes Moy. *Bellona is right-handed. *Bellona's pet Edtricia, is a lovebird. *Bellona ships Fabina. *Bellona has the ability Piantokinesis. *Her parents were deceased by an enemy, who destroyed Tritone, but was adopted and raised by Terra. *Unlike Corbierre, she does not get scared easily. *Bellona can sing. *She likes music and romance. *She likes peace and harmony. *Like Amina, Bellona can matchmake easliy. *Bellona's weakness is arguements. *Bellona likes to go swimming, like Delores *Romantic moments helps Bellona to survive in an arguement. *Bellona's appearance was inspired by '''Bloom from Winx Club. *Bellona's personality was inspired by Flora from Winx Club. *Her element color is red, blue and green. *Her kingdom's name is Italian for "merman". *Like Fina, Bellona is shy and good-hearted. Voice Actresses *'Story of Fabina 2: '''Hynden Walch *'Story of Fabina 3: 'Cindy Robinson *'Story of Fabina 4: 'Sandra Riedel *'Story of Fabina 5: 'Amy Palant *'Story of Fabina 6: 'Natalie Lander *'Story of Fabina 7: '''Sarita Khan Category:Fabina shippers